


You're The One Who Ruined The Entire Franchise!

by electricalsquid



Series: TaserTricks Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricalsquid/pseuds/electricalsquid
Summary: Okay, but imagine that you have like a soulmark that says : 'I can't believe Dumbledore dies'And so you spend your entire life knowing what happens in the books and hating your soulmate for the spoiler.And then you meet him....





	You're The One Who Ruined The Entire Franchise!

Darcy Lewis grew up her entire life with Words that spoiled her favorite book series.

Harry Potter.

When her parents first saw her Soulmate Words, they winced and glanced at their daughter sadly.

They knew she had a hard life ahead.

* * *

Darcy spent most of her time reading the Harry Potter books, and she entirely forgot that she even had an soulmate, until one day one of her classmates in fourth grade asked Darcy what her Words looked like. 

Darcy shrugged and told the girl to see for herself.

Darcy rolled up her sleeve, and held her arm out for her classmates to see, and continued reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

And then the girl began reading her Words out loud. 'I...find it hard...to b-believe that...Dumb-blee-dore..dies?' The girl read haltingly, stumbling over the word 'Dumbledore.'

Darcy froze.

No. Please, no. 

Her Soulmate Words were a spoiler for the book series that she loved so dearly.

Darcy slammed her book closed and didn't speak for the rest of the day.

* * *

Twenty years later or so, as Darcy sat in the movie theater, watching the end credits for The Half Blood Prince, she heard a refined voice speak the words she had hated for her entire life.

'I find it hard to believe Dumbledore dies.' A young man, lithe and handsome, commented to the man he was walking slowly next to.

Darcy was fuming. She got up and stomped over to the ( _hot damn that man is sexy)_ man who ruined everything.

'You! You're the one!' Darcy hissed, as she got waayyy into Spoiler Dude's face, stabbing his finger into his chest.

(It was muscly, but she was  _not_ going to dwell on that right now; she was pissed!)

'I must say, that's not how I thought my soulmate would say my Words.' The man said, looking down at her with a vaugely surprised look on his face.

'Yes, well I did, so now you're taking me out to dinner; it's the least you could do for ruining my favorite series.' Darcy deadpanned seriously. 

As she dragged the man off to her favorite Indian restaurant, he remembered to introduce himself.

'I'm Loki, by the way.' The man, Loki, offered.

'Darcy. A pleasure.' She said, still a bit pissed.

 

* * *

Years later, Darcy and Loki looked at their sons Soulmate Words, and winced, much like Darcy's parents so many years prior.

'Luke, I am your father.'

Darcy sighed, and cradled her son.

 _Here we go again,_ she thought.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this. I mean, I saw it and I'm just like "TASERTRICKS"


End file.
